


To the Tune of the Hunt

by AthenaFangGranger26



Series: The Songs of Skyrim [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaFangGranger26/pseuds/AthenaFangGranger26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athena, the Bosmer Dragonborn, is out on her hunt with husband, Farkas. Along the way she pauses to mull over the tale bards may one day sing of her adventures.</p><p>Just a short look into my Dovahkiin's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Tune of the Hunt

"Duck!"  
I ducked neatly under the war axe that swung over my head, cleanly beheading the man I was fighting. A quick pivot and I was locked in combat with another bandit, an archer woman too stupid to fight in close combat with a dagger. I easily sidestepped her wayward arrows and plunged my ebony short sword into her abdomen. She fell with a thud and I whirled to face my next adversary only to find none there.  
A single man stood amongst the dead. He was stocky and on the shorter side, something he will never live down. His long dark hair hung in curtains by his face, now marred with blood-his own and his enemies'. He watched me with piercing blue eyes.  
"D'ya figure Vilkas will have our heads if we leave these imbeciles here to rot?" I called.  
"He'd probably have us end up like them anyway," the man answered in a gruff voice.  
I chuckled quietly as I stooped to pull valuables and bags of gold from our victims. The man began to do the same.  
"Athena?" I glanced up at the sound of my name. "Will we be travelling back to Jorrvaskr tonight?"  
I pulled myself upright and turned my gaze to the sky. The sun was on the tail end of its travel across the skyline; night would be upon us sooner than I'd like. And night brought about the trouble of wolves, vampires, and dragons unseen in the cover of darkness.  
"No, I don't suppose we'll make it. Even by horseback the journey to Whiterun is at least a day away. We'll have to settle in Rorikstead, much closer." I replied, noting the location of my mare a few meters off.  
"Vilkas and Aela will wonder." The man pointed out.  
I smiled and strode over to the man. I lightly patted his cheek and leaned down. "Farkas, darling," I planted a kiss on his nose. "When will you learn that I don't care what your brother and shield-sister thinks?"  
The man, Farkas, grumbled to himself as I took off to retrieve my horse. He followed at a much slower pace, but soon arrived and mounted the horse as well.  
Usually we travelled with two steeds, but a recent purchase left us both a little light in the pockets. So, we had to forgo a second horse in order to purchase provisions for the trip. That left us both riding my horse, Kàra.  
Kàra is a great dapple beast I bought on my first trip to Riften. She is noble and fierce, if not a bit foolish. When I received her from the horseman in Riften, he called her 'The Wild One' as account for her fiery spirit. She's calmed much in her time with me, probably much to do with my affinity for attracting dragons and beasts of the sort. A horse, even a strong, wild horse, has no place in a fight with a dragon.  
"Athena?" I felt more than heard Farkas' murmur against my neck.  
"Yes, love?"   
"Suppose we make it to Rorikstead by sundown, how do we plan to pay for two rooms?"  
Ah, my darling husband managed to hit our next roadblock right on the head. Not often did we share a bed, we rarely shared a house. See, with my being Dragonborn, I'm not often home every evening. Usually Farkas stayed alone in our house in Whiterun or he slept at Jorrvaskr with his shield-siblings, while I camped along a road or paid spare change to rent an inn room for a night. So, whenever we did travel together we normally rented two adjacent rooms to suit this odd, but necessary requirement.  
With our current septim problem, we couldn't afford two rooms.  
"I'm sure one room will suffice. Won't be the first time we've shared a bed." I finally answered after thinking over my words very carefully.  
I tried to ignore the way I felt Farkas stiffen behind me. I didn't like upsetting my husband, especially since I loved him so...though I may not show it properly.   
When I first joined the Companions of Whiterun, I was not welcomed. I was an Elf in a land of Nords. I was an outsider, looking in, even more so thanks to my destiny as Dragonborn. Alduin was long gone by the time I first crossed Jorrvaskr's threshold. By then I was a celebrity in all of Skyrim, possibly all of Tamriel.   
Everyone had heard the Greybeards' call and when a thin, ginger haired Bosmer answered the call, Nords everywhere were surprised. How had an outsider answered the call of their legend? I met various hostile Nords as well as many friendly natives. My travels brought me near and far. I stopped to take a class or two at the College in Winterhold, ended up saving the entire school from detonating. All while being sneered at by Khajiit and Altmer.  
I went to the Companions in search of a warm fire, good company, and a tall pint of mead. I found harshness and cutting words...at first. Before dashing out to complete the Companions' task for me, I stumbled upon a rather hairy, bulky man. And I do mean stumbled literally.  
I barreled into Farkas at breakneck speed, nearly toppling over the towering man. He easily caught my slight form and righted us both.  
"Whoa there! What's the hurry?" He rumbled.  
I don't know if it was the joking tone in the Nord's words that caused it or his kind, open smile, but I swear I fell for him in that moment. I remember stumbling over my words and stammering out some response about an urgent mission.   
A snore behind me jerked me to the present. Farkas had fallen asleep again. Seems every time we ride together he's out like a light. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Oh, well. I'd wake him when we reached Rorikstead. For now, my wolfman needed rest and quiet. Two things I could provide.   
I smiled at Tamriel's twin moons; they even seemed to wink back.   
Somewhere in the back of my head, a lone she-wolf howled to the moons--a dovah answered.


End file.
